


Spoiling Rogers

by Mister_Key, Visenna



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov mentioned - Freeform, Clint Barton/Phil Coulson mentioned - Freeform, Loki/Thor mentioned, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 06:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visenna/pseuds/Visenna
Summary: 14-48. Тони Старк ПОРТИТ Стива Роджерса.





	Spoiling Rogers

**Author's Note:**

> По заявке с феста. Использована идея про джоки из анонимного кэпостарк-треда

— Да ты попробуй, сам убедишься, как удобно, — донеслось из-за стены, и Клинт проснулся и навострил уши. Старк, конечно, был тот еще соблазнитель, но многоопытному Бартону пока не доводилось слышать в его голосе такой вкрадчивой хрипотцы. — И не жмет ничего, не давит.

— Ну… может быть, ты и прав, — послышалось в ответ, и у Клинта брови полезли на лоб. Кэп?! На что это такое Старк его искушает? — Но вот эти вырезы?

— Так в них же и суть, — разливался Тони. — Вентиляция, понимаешь? Отсутствие эффекта перегрева и скованности, бóльшая амплитуда движений, ну и воздух будет лучше поступать к… кхм… определенным участкам тела. Давай, примерь.

Бартон выждал, пока шорох и неопределенное хмыканье не сменятся полузадушенным выдохом Старка, и ввалился в раздевалку, уверенный, что эта бешеная парочка зашла слишком далеко и уже не сможет сделать вид, будто занимается чем-то приличным.

Ну, в общем, так и оказалось. Вид Кэпа в джокстрапсах, целомудренно закрывавших пах и ничего не прятавших сзади, был сам по себе ошеломляющ, но вот увидеть по-настоящему смутившегося Старка, не способного даже отлаяться множеством едких фраз…

— Можно было и не швыряться! — возопил он, когда что-то — кажется, одна из перчаток костюма, — просвистело в полудюйме от его головы. Второй снаряд тяжело ударился в дверь. Клинт постоял еще секунду, пытаясь справиться с отчаянно ярким, застрявшим в голове фотографически точным образом: Кэп, изогнувшийся в попытке разглядеть возмутительное белье сзади, и Старк с дико блестящими глазами, пытающийся прикрыть его от нежданного вторжения. Гм… Пожалуй, ему нужно было кое с кем посоветоваться.

— Кажется, Тони учит Кэпа плохому, — выпалил он, едва добравшись до комнаты Наташи — спартански-сдержанной, украшенной только выцветшим кумачовым вымпелом на стене. Пару раз Клинт здорово огреб за комментарии по поводу этого наследия советского прошлого, так что поспешно отвел взгляд и повторил, — точно-точно. И что это ему взбрендило?

— Это ты про устрицы? — заинтересовалась Наташа, и Клинт удивленно уставился на нее. Про устриц он ничего не знал, по крайней мере, в этом конкретном случае. — Ну, думаю, не так уж это плохо — научиться есть не только гамбургеры да картофельный салат. Стив их три раза отсылал назад на кухню, на повара жалко было смотреть.

— Стой-стой-стой, о чем речь? 

— Об устрицах, — с выражением ангельского терпения повторила Романова. — Тони пригласил Кэпа в ресторан, приобщать к высокой кухне. А у того, оказывается, и так богатый опыт, они в войну однажды неделю жили на устрицах, в Канкаль больше ничего толком не было, вот Стив и набрался опыта. Бедняга Старк, он-то думал как следует распустить хвост…

Она не успела договорить: в дверь постучали.

— Нат?

— А, Брюс! Входи.

Беннер просочился в комнату и первым делом вручил Наташе букет цветов.

— Не такие роскошные, как у Кэпа, но мне показалось, полевые ты любишь больше всех, — произнес он, поправляя очки. — Васильки, ромашки…

— Родина… — вздохнула Романова и посмотрела на Брюса с благодарностью. — Погоди, что за цветы у Кэпа?

— Целая оранжерея, — рассеянно ответил Брюс, явно потеряв способность думать о чем угодно, кроме предмета своих воздыханий. — Астры, барвинок, ветреница…

— Что-что?

— Anemóne coronári, — быстро сказал Брюс, осознав рискованную двусмысленность. — Очень красивая, даром что лютиковые. Кто-то, похоже, подбирал эту коллекцию прямо по алфавиту.

— Точно Старк, — вмешался Клинт. — Он про цветы не знает ровным счетом ничего, они же не механические. Доверил Джарвису, а тот пошел привычным путем. Но зачем?

— Ну, вроде как Стиву давно пора получать цветы от поклонников, — неуверенно ответил Брюс. — Я не особо вслушивался, мы смотрели «Моя прекрасная леди», я слегка призадумался о неупругом рассеянии монохроматического света, потому что раман-спектроскопия…

Наташа кашлянула многозначительнее некуда.

— …в общем, речь шла о цветах, — закончил обезоруженный Брюс. — Может, сюжет поспособствовал. Нат, могу я тебя пригласить на прогулку?

Так Клинт снова остался один, полный жгучего интереса и предвкушения новых возможностей. Тони Старк пытается впечатлить Кэпа? Да Клинт себе не простит, если пропустит подобное зрелище!

Следующим номером программы стал мотоцикл. Тяжелый мощный «Харлей», над которым Старк колдовал не меньше недели, урчал настолько вкрадчиво, что даже Клинту захотелось его погладить. Правда, для этого пришлось бы оставить наблюдательный пост в вентиляции, что Клинту было совершенно не с руки. Тогда бы он пропустил редкую картину: искушение Стива Роджерса. Мотоцикл был, по мнению Стива, слишком дорогим подарком, но при этом слишком прекрасным, чтобы просто отказаться. Стив хмурился, кусал губы и незаметно для себя водил пальцами по хромированным обводам корпуса. Старк изо всех сил прятал улыбку — и кожаную байкерскую куртку за спиной.

— Ну правда, Стив, только попробуй, — ворковал он, коварно усмехаясь. — Я же не для себя прошу, а для благого дела.

— Это для какого же именно? Собираешься снабдить такими байками кого-нибудь еще?

Клинт до крови прикусил ладонь. Ревнивый собственник Кэп — это было нечто. Нечто неожиданное, горячее, адреналиновой щекоткой проходящееся по нервам, а уж как Старк выдерживает, стоя рядом с ним, вообще было непонятно.

— Нет, ты что? — ужаснулся Тони. — Это только тебе. 

— Так тоже нельзя, я не хочу быть твоим любимчиком, — возразил Стив не слишком убедительно, запнувшись перед последним словом.

— Любимчиком и не будешь, — Старк откашлялся и облизал пересохшие губы. — Просто у тебя с мотоциклами особые отношения, а у меня — помнишь? — неизбывное желание превзойти отца. На его байке ты ездил. На моем — нет.

Господи боже, речь все еще о мотоциклах? Бартон уже мало в чем был уверен. Зато Кэп, кажется, получил последний из недостающих аргументов, перебросил длинную ногу через седло и поерзал на кожаном сиденье.

— Сзади или спереди? — деловито уточнил он. Со своего наблюдательного пункта Клинт ясно видел, как у Старка дернулся кадык, а по скулам пополз нездоровый темный румянец. — Как ты предпочитаешь?

— С тобой мне, знаешь, все равно, — после обжигающей тишины признался Тони и влез на мотоцикл, крепко обняв Кэпа за талию. — Лучше ты све... кхм. Веди, в общем, ты.

Мотоцикл взревел и вылетел из гаража, а Клинт мимоходом восхитился: Старк еще ни разу не получил от Кэпа подарком по лицу. Правда, цветы перекочевали в ближайший госпиталь, но Старк и Роджерс отвозили их вдвоем, и по Старку было видно, что он твердо намерен считать это свиданием. Он распахнул перед Стивом дверь автомобиля — под всю подаренную оранжерею пришлось выделить фургон — и вставил ему в петлицу пиджака веточку сирени. Кэп заалел ушами, улыбнулся и молча сел в машину.

Домой они вернулись через два дня: по пути в больницу заговорили о живописи, поспорили о Ренуаре и Тони, разгорячившись, развернулся в сторону частного аэропорта. Картина «Букет сирени» выставлялась в музее Нортона в Лос Анжелесе, и Тони решил подкрепить свои аргументы, так сказать, натурой.

Все это Клинт, уже ничему не удивляясь, вызнал у довольного жизнью Хэппи. 

— А теперь, — безмятежно поведал тот, жуя резинку, — Тони везет Капитана в Лувр. Вроде только там можно получить критическую массу искусства или как-то так, я особо не вслушивался.

— В Париж, — повторил Клинт, поражаясь изощренности чужих любовных игрищ. — С Капитаном.

— Ну да, а что такого? — удивился Хэппи. — Я вот возил туда Пеппер, когда собирался объясниться, все прошло как по маслу.

Видимо, что-то в лице Клинта выдало его с головой, потому что Хэппи помотал головой и заверил:

— Ну, тут, конечно, дело в другом, но в Париже правда красиво.

— Успокой меня, — попросил Клинт. — Скажи, что Старк не заказывал бриллиантовый гарнитур?..

— Что?! Конечно, нет!

— В красно-бело-синей гамме, — закончил Клинт. Хэппи выплюнул жвачку и решительно воспротивился.

— Нет. Я бы знал. Вот разве что часы он ему подарил. Ну, не совсем часы — там чего только нет: и встроенный спутниковый телефон, и газоанализатор, и определитель созвездий… Ну и бриллиантов карат на сто, мелочи по меркам Тони. Капитан, кажется, даже не заметил.

Клинт чуть не разбил себе лоб об отполированный бок машины.

— Не заметил? — переспросил он. — Целую горсть бриллиантов?

— Ну да, — удивленно ответил Хэппи. — Они с Тони больше ругались из-за того, что эти самые часы раскладываются в броню — облегченную, конечно, но все-таки. А когда Кэп выяснил, что эта самая броня через спутник связывается с датчиками щита и начинает просчитывать траектории...

— Погоди, какие еще датчики в щите? Их там сроду не было! 

Хэппи посмотрел на него с жалостью.

— Давно есть. Это же Тони. Если уж он решил кому-то сделать подарок — его ничем не остановишь.

Клинт вторично попытался оставить вмятину на блестящем металле и решил, что хуже уже некуда.

Жизнь почти сразу убедила его в ошибочности таких представлений. Хуже стало, причем довольно скоро, и виновником теперь все чаще оказывался Стив. Ладно, они и раньше устраивали спарринги с Тором, на которые сбегалась посмотреть вся команда, но никогда раньше Стив не поддавался на уговоры бога грома сражаться обнаженными по древней асгардской традиции. Когда Клинт явился в тренировочный зал, там уже собрались все Мстители и половина Щ.И.Т.а, в основном женская. Наташа, Пеппер и Мария Хилл стояли в первом ряду, не слишком-то тихо обмениваясь впечатлениями.

— А он хорош, — говорила Хилл, рассматривая обнаженного Кэпа. Тот весь блестел — от масла или от пота, Клинт так и не понял, — и походил на часть ожившей скульптуры. Что-нибудь вроде "Символ Нации Доказывает Силу" или, скажем, "Идеальный Солдат Ослепляет Формами". — Обратите внимание на квадрицепсы.

— Ноги что надо, — кивнула Наташа. — Задница тоже. 

— Спина, — авторитетно заявила Пеппер. — Спина лучше всего, все эти ямочки... рельеф...

Что удивило Клинта, Тони стоял молча и происходящее никак не комментировал. Приглядевшись, он заметил, что их штатный гений катает по скулам злые желваки. В этот момент Тор ухнул и врезал Кэпу прямо туда, куда друзей уж точно бить не следует. Клинт зажмурился в ужасе, но вопля боли не последовало. Ни стонов, ни шипения сквозь зубы — ничего. Клинт приоткрыл один глаз. Кэп стоял, развернувшись к Тони, а тот, нагнувшись, изучал его… пах?

Только теперь Клинт понял, что на Кэпе надеты те самые джоки. Видимо, Тони и с ними успел поколдовать, потому что беззастенчиво тыкал пальцем в самое дорогое и спрашивал:

— Точно не почувствовал?

— Совсем не больно, Тони. Просто сдавило, как ладонью, а потом сразу отпустило, — безмятежно ответил Кэп.

— Как чьей ладонью? — пробормотал Клинт, и Наташа весело глянула на него и поднесла палец к губам.

— Не порть веселье, — прошептала она. — Ставки только-только перевалили за тысячу.

— На то, что Тор все-таки устроит Кэпу омлет в нежном месте? — ошалело уточнил Клинт. — Вряд ли. Старк туда что, кусок щита вставил?

— Нет, обошелся новым композитом, — вмешалась Пеппер. — И еще раз нет: мы спорим на то, кто из них первый сдастся.

— Не глупи, Клинт, ставь на Старка, — заметила Хилл. — Он пытался научить Стива плохому, но это почти невозможно, если готов жизнь отдать, чтобы ничего плохого с человеком не случилось. А Стив ему спуску не дает, знай наших!

Клинт порылся в бумажнике и вручил Наташе пару сотен.

— Боевая ничья, — сказал он. — Ставлю на нее. Гляди, что Тони вытворяет.

Старк, опустившись на колени, только что не обнюхал внушительный бугор, осмотрел его и заметил:

— Микроструктура ткани не нарушена. Ура, господа. А тебе, Стив, я обеспечу новый костюмчик по фигуре. Старый не подчеркивает за...

— Тони!

— ...мечательных достоинств, — выкрутился Старк, глянул на собравшихся дам и закатил глаза. — Послушайте, я же предлагал вам торт со стриптизером!

— Сладкое портит фигуру, — заметила Пеппер. — И думаю, никакой стриптизер не сможет обеспечить такого накала страстей.

— Я бы на твоем месте не спешил отказываться, — протянул Старк. — Между прочим, такое предложение делают один раз в жизни.

— И кто же там? Модель из Men`s Health?

— Нет, твой любимый Джейсон Момоа.

— Аквамен, о господи! — взвизгнула — кто бы мог подумать — Мария Хилл. — Старк, ты ему угрожал? Шантажировал?

— Нет, просто он мне должен одну маленькую услугу. Так что?

— И ты еще спрашиваешь! Где он? — У Пеппер горели глаза и щеки. Клинт взглянул на Наташу и поразился: у невозмутимой Черной Вдовы порозовели скулы.

— В малой переговорной.

Женщин и парочку агентов мужского пола вымело из зала.

— Я бы тоже на это посмотрел, — как бы между прочим заметил Стив.

— А я бы кое-кому оторвал чешую и плавники, — грозно раздулся Тони. — Или что у него там было — жабры? 

Клинт покачал головой и протянул руку растерянно топтавшемуся на месте Тору.

— Идем, приятель. Выпьем чего-нибудь покрепче. Только сперва оденься.

Уходя, он все еще слышал, как Старк шипит вполголоса, а Кэп так же негромко, но убедительно, доказывает ему, что никакой Аквамен не сравнится с Айронменом.

На следующее утро Клинт, войдя на кухню, увидел Кэпа, сидящего над планшетом, что уже само по себе было необычно: над утренним кофе Стив предпочитал шуршать традиционной бумажной газетой. А тут вот не шуршал, а очень увлеченно что-то изучал на экране. 

— Как думаешь, Клинт, какой мне больше подойдет?

Сперва Клинт решил, что еще не проснулся. Затем — что стукнулся головой или на него оказывают ментальное воздействие, потому что Кэп разглядывал… вибраторы? И спрашивал у него совета?

— Мне нравится синий, но к цвету обоев лучше подходит оранжевый.

— Бери красно-золотой, — простонал Клинт. — Не могу поверить, что ты выбираешь его под цвет обоев.

— Но это же светильник, он должен вписываться в интерьер, — пожал плечами Стив. — А ты что думаешь, Тони?

Неизвестно как оказавшийся рядом Старк низко склонился к Кэпу, чуть на плечо ему не лег, стараясь лучше разглядеть изображение, и Клинт предпочел отступить.

Впрочем, это не спасло его от донесшегося сзади:

— Занятный дизайн, Стив. Неумирающая классика, я бы сказал. Как насчет того, чтоб посмотреть на мой? Он, кстати, больше.

Клинт позорно сбежал, не дожидаясь уточнений, и ввалился в чистенький опрятный кабинет Коулсона в состоянии, близком к апоплексическому удару.

— Я просто больше не могу, — простонал он, падая в мягкое кресло. Фил с рассеянной полуулыбкой извинился перед невидимым собеседником, повесил трубку и одним нажатием кнопки перевел заглушки в активный режим.

— Можешь объяснить, что здесь вообще творится? 

Как всегда, рядом с Филом было спокойно. Надежно, даже почти уютно — Клинт умел это ценить, каждое мгновение тишины и покоя в их сумасшедших жизнях было на вес золота, — и как-то так, что хотелось выдохнуть, растечься в кресле, поймать небольшую твердую ладонь и просто сидеть, держа Коулсона за руку и наслаждаясь умиротворением. И как Фил это делает? Настоящая загадка, а не человек.

— Хороший вопрос, — Клинт подумал. — Я до сих пор считал, что это все просто затянувшиеся подколки — ну, ты знаешь, как у нас принято. Но все слишком далеко зашло, вчера Кэп выбирал светящийся член вместо лампы, а Старк ему советовал...

Фил не стал изумляться. Просто подсел поближе к Клинту и запустил руку ему за шиворот, принявшись разминать окаменевшие от напряжения мышцы. Стада бодрых муравьев немедленно побежали вниз по хребту, в затылок ударила горячая волна, и как-то так вышло, что они уже целовались — медленно, бережно, ласково. Так, как у Клинта не было никогда и ни с кем, кроме вот этого тихого человека в чуточку измятом костюме.

— Это... ответ? — только и сумел выдавить он.

— Вроде того, — Коулсон мягко улыбнулся. — Вспомни нас, Клинт. Те твои стрелы с шоколадными сердцами?

— И как ты меня задерживал чуть не каждый вечер и обыскивал... — мечтательно протянул Бартон. — Хорошие были времена. Стой, так у Кэпа и Старка все серьезно?!

— А ты только сейчас понял? — Фил снова его поцеловал. — Это один из неписаных законов любой организации, дорогой мой. Как только двое начинают вести себя еще более странно, чем раньше...

Клинт обхватил его за шею, ловко подсек под лодыжку и заставил рухнуть на себя, подстраховав. Фил с нескрываемым удовольствием позволил ему все это.

— Значит, и о нас все давно догадались? — пробормотал он, вдыхая запах ткани и консервативного одеколона, и немножко — оружейной смазки, и бумажной пыли, и самого Коулсона — чудесный, самый лучший в мире запах, даже лучше запаха новеньких стрел. — Просто делают вид?

Коулсон запустил руки ему под одежду и принялся гладить так, что у Клинта дух захватило.

— Нет, — авторитетно сказал он. — Мы-то соблюдаем конспирацию.

— ...да ну конечно, все в курсе! — фыркнул Локи. Время от времени он возвращался из странствий по межмирью, и каждый раз Тор из могучего громовержца превращался в большого золотистого ретривера, иногда и буквально. — Я даже не смог его как следует убить, а все почему? 

— Любовь — как броня? — предположил Тор, не замечая никого и ничего вокруг. Клинт поглубже зарылся в тайник и пообещал себе не высовываться. Фил, когда узнает, будет вне себя: конспирация, ну да, ну да. Только не когда рядом постоянно шляются то боги из другого мира, то бешеные любители приключений с говорящим енотом в авангарде, то Вдова с ее проницательным взглядом, то черт знает кто еще. — Твои чары оказались перед нею бессильны?

— Вовсе нет, — раздраженно ответил Локи, подумал и признал очевидное, — ну... что-то в этом роде. Смертные ужасно крепкие, когда их ограниченные умишки поглощены одной-единственной идеей. Сын Кола хотел защитить своих, да так, что даже Хель разжала когти. А потом этот лучник довершил начатое. Но сейчас все еще хлеще. Вообрази, Капитан явился ко мне и попросил — да что там, потребовал! — создать его копию!

— Зачем? — заинтересовался Тор, и Клинт насторожил уши — его тоже занимал этот вопрос.

— Чтобы, как он выразился, была возможность двойного удара, — Локи возмущенно запыхтел. — Он хоть представляет, этот наглый смертный герой, сколько стоит полная копия? Одних волос ведьмы уйдет половина пучка, а уж кошачьего лая и мужского молока...

Клинта передернуло.

— То есть они что, собираются драться не на жизнь, а на смерть? — в голосе Тора было пополам предвкушения славного боя и грусти из-за него же. — Но почему? Друг Тони и друг Стив в последнее время неразлучны!

— Они были бы еще более неразлучны, если бы я согласился, — негодующе заметил Локи. — Капитан требовал свою _женскую_ копию. Вроде как перед ней-то Тони точно не устоит, а потом увлечется процессом, и, гм...

— Но ты же не согласился? — напомнил Тор. Клинт молча скрестил пальцы на удачу. 

— Ну разумеется, — Локи недовольно завозился, и до Клинта донесся несомненный звук поцелуя. Ох уж эти асгардские нравы... — Я мало что понимаю в глупых смертных, но даже я прекрасно вижу, что никакой женской версии Капитана Старку не нужно, он и так...

Еще поцелуй, и еще. Клинт змеей выскользнул из своего убежища и отполз подальше от эпицентра событий.

Вслед ему полетели рогатый шлем и карминово-алый плащ.  
Больше так продолжаться не могло. Двух сотен было жалко, конечно, — когда Наташа узнает, что он сделал, не видать ему выигрыша, — но нервы у Клинта и так были ни к черту. Железный Легион, разноцветными реактивными струями рисующий в воздухе над Башней щит со звездой. Портрет Тони в гостиной, будто срисованный из «Титаника», только вместо «Сердца океана» в его груди светится реактор. Последней каплей стал тостер, который при приближении Кэпа начинал играть песню «Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy», записанную голосом Тони. Нет, пел тот очень даже ничего, но смотреть на затуманенные голубые глаза Кэпа и вдыхать запах горелого хлеба сил у Клинта не осталось.

— ДЖАРВИС, где Тони и Стив? — Клинт приладил за плечом колчан со стрелами, выпускающими сеть. Этим двум идиотам придется объясниться.

— У сэра в пентхаузе. Капитан Роджерс пришел, чтобы…

— Спасибо, ДЖАРВИС, избавь меня от лишней информации!

Клинт решил доехать до крыши и спуститься оттуда по стене, чтобы не быть обнаруженным раньше времени. С луком в вентиляцию соваться было не с руки — так и застрять недолго. Подбираясь к огромному панорамному окну, Клинт мысленно прикидывал угол выстрела и силу натяжения тетивы, но, заглянув внутрь, понял, что опоздал.

В комнате стоял стол на двоих, накрытый к ужину. Догорали свечи, алая роза в бокале уронила лепесток на белоснежную скатерть. Стив в расстегнутой рубашке лежал на диване, а у него на груди примостилась черноволосая растрепанная голова Тони (вместе с остальным Тони, конечно). Похоже, они спали. У обоих были припухшие зацелованные губы, у Старка на шее расцветал роскошный засос, а Стив улыбался во сне. Его большие сильные руки так крепко и бережно обнимали Тони, что было ясно — ни за что не выпустит.

Клинт вздохнул и полез обратно на крышу. Он собирался переодеться, добыть огромную красную розу и пойти навестить куратора Мстителей агента Коулсона. И, может быть, уговорить Тони перепрограммировать тостер на музыку из Джеймса Бонда.


End file.
